Half-blood
Half-blood is the term commonly given to wizards and witches who have a Muggle/Muggle-born parent and magical parent. By the 1990s, half-bloods were the most common type of magical person, as the wizarding population would have become extinct had they not inter-married with Muggles and Muggle-borns. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will almost always be magical themselves. A non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is considered a Squib (not a Muggle)."Squibs" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Attitude towards half-bloods Those who believe in the importance of Blood Purity consider half-bloods to be inferior because of their Muggle heritage, though superior to Muggle-borns. Occasionally the term "half-blood" can be used in a derogatory manner, similar to the epithet "Mudblood"; Bellatrix Lestrange and the portrait of Walburga Black did so on multiple occasions. Some half-bloods expressed prejudice towards those with Muggle heritage, despite having some themselves, and clung to what wizarding heritage they had. Notably, Lord Voldemort hated Muggles and Muggle-borns, despite having a Muggle father, and denied his half-Muggle heritage, leaving hints that he was a pure-blood instead, emphasizing his heritage to the famous pure-blood ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, to make himself more believable. Severus Snape may be another example; his self-entitled nickname was "''Half-Blood Prince''" because his mother, Eileen Prince, was a pure-blood witch and his father, Tobias Snape, was a Muggle. However, Remus Lupin reported that he never used the nickname openly. This, as well as Snape's membership in the Death Eaters, suggests he may have been ashamed of his Muggle heritage, at least in his early life. In fact, these people, along with some other Death Eaters, pretend to be pure-bloods, hiding their Muggle heritage from anyone else; most of them are half-bloods due to centuries of dilution and decline of what may be called as a true "pure-blood". Ironically (or perhaps because of), regarding the Prophecy concerning his defeat, Voldemort chose to go after a half-blood Harry Potter instead of the pure-blood Neville Longbottom. When the Ministry of Magic fell under Voldemort's control in 1997, Muggle-borns were openly persecuted and pure-bloods were favoured above all else. Half-bloods were still accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but were not treated as well as the pure-blood students. Known half-bloods Pure or half-blood parent and Muggle parent Harryolder.PNG|Harry Potter Falinhogwarts.jpg|Falin Snape Karma.jpg|Karma Phoenix Remus.jpg|Remus Lupin Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Liavold.jpg|Liavold Annyver Severus_Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Illuminee.jpg|Illumine Snape Miriandaolder.jpg|Mirianda Snape Lunaolder.jpg|Luna Lovegood * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle - New From J. K. Rowling - Gilderoy Lockhart *Remus John Lupin - pure- or half-blood , Muggle - New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin * - pure-blood Squib or wizard , Muggle *Minerva McGonagall - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father - New From J. K. Rowling - Minerva McGonagall *Malcolm McGonagall - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle father *Robert McGonagall Jr. - pure- or half-blood mother, Muggle * - pure-blood , Muggle *Falin Snape - pure-blood mother, half-blood father *Haridelle Black - pure-blood mother, half-blood father *Illumine Snape - pure-blood mother, half-blood father *Mirianda Snape - pure-blood mother, half-blood father *Sayik Snape - half-blood father, muggle-born mother *Serenia Snape - half-blood father, Muggle mother *Severus Snape - pure-blood mother, Muggle father * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle * - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle mother * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle - New From J. K. Rowling - Celestina Warbeck *Dolores Jane Umbridge - pure- or half-blood , Muggle - New from J.K. Rowling - Dolores Umbridge * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle Pure or half-blood parent and Muggle-born parent Aberforth1.PNG| 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore ArianaDumbledorePortrait.jpg| GarrickOllivander.png| PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Hugo WeasleyDH2 3.png|Hugo Weasley Rose WeasleyDH2.png|Rose Weasley * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle-born * - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother * - pure- or half-blood father, Muggle-born mother * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle-born * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle-born *Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - pure- or half-blood , Muggle-born * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle-born * - pure- or half-blood , Muggle-born - New From J. K. Rowling - Mr Ollivander *Harry James Potter - pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Nymphadora Tonks - pure-blood mother, Muggle-born father *Hugo Weasley - pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother *Rose Weasley - pure-blood father, Muggle-born mother Two half-blood parents TeddyLupin.png|Teddy Lupin *Edward Remus Lupin - half-blood father, half-blood mother Two magical parents, known Muggle ancestry AlbusSevPotter.jpg|Albus Potter HPDH2-3922.jpg|James Potter II Lily PotterDH2.png|Lily Potter II *Albus Severus Potter -half-blood father, pure-blood mother *James Sirius Potter - half-blood father, pure-blood mother *Lily Luna Potter - half-blood father, pure-blood mother Unknown combination of parental status Hannah Abbott .jpg| Susan01.png| Millicent in class.jpg| Quirinus-Quirrel 458.jpg| * - at least one known Muggle ancestor * - at least one known Muggle grandparent * - at least one known Muggle ancestor * - at least one known Muggle ancestor * - half-blood , maternal ancestry unknown * - half-blood father, maternal ancestry unknown * - at least one known Muggle ancestorPottermore - New From J. K. Rowling - Professor Quirrell Behind the scenes * On J. K. Rowling's draft list of students in Harry Potter's class, which is not considered canon due to several contradictions with the novels, the following students were mentioned as half-bloods: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * In the GBC version of in Slytherin who went to Charm school and is listed as being likely half-blood.This individual refers to his father, a wizard, but later refers to films. This indicates that while having magical ancestry, he had some contact with the [[Muggle|Muggle world. Thus, he was most likely a half-blood. * On the draft class list, Hannah Abbott was listed as a Muggle-born, but in a later interview, Rowling stated that she had always thought of Hannah as a Pure-blood. To compromise, she was made a half-blood.PotterCast 130 transcript * An interesting fact of note is that despite the ideals that pure-bloods are inherently more powerful wizards, several of the most powerful or particularly adept wizards and witches in the series are in fact half-blood, such as Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter. * Due to being dead, Dean himself was unable to prove his half-blood heritage during Voldemort's reign. As such, he was regarded as a Muggle-born. * The trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley consists of all three types of Wizards. Harry being half-blood, Hermione being Muggle-born, and Ron being Pure-blood. See also *Blood Purity *Blood Traitor *Mudblood *Muggle-born *Pure-blood Notes and references Category:Halfblood